


Jonadrew

by bullyliar, takamine



Category: BL - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom, anonymous hackers, drew dudley, jonadrew - Fandom, jonathan neko senpai
Genre: M/M, bad boy!drew, nice guy!jonathan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullyliar/pseuds/bullyliar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/takamine/pseuds/takamine
Summary: Jonathan is a regular highschooler with just one dream. To be with the love of his life Drew Dudley.





	

Jonathan woke up to the feeling of his phone vibrating against his stomach.  
_buzz buzz_

He seems irritated that he was awoken from a good dream, but then he checks and sees it's from something foreign to him...  
"An Instagram notification!" he exclaims.  
He quickly unlocks his phone to see what it's for. He swipes his fat little fingers across the screen, ignoring the afternoon porn posts, and he presses the heart button.  
But once he saw the notification he seemed puzzled, this was not from an account he'd encountered before.  
"The..Sweet daddies?" he said out loud. He began to feel light headed as he read the caption and browsed through the account. _Who are they? Why have they said this stuff about me? What if people believe it... Transgender?! As if! What even is ABDL?!_  
Jonathan then began to panic as more questions arose in his mind. But he shook then from his mind as his ego got in his way. _Whatever.. I'm **THE** Jonathan Neko Senpai. This won't get in my way._ After that he dropped a few laughing emojis in the comment section.

As soon as he's able to do this he gets startled by another notification.  
"Again?" he mumbles.  
He goes to refresh his notifications to see an upsetting video that was much worse than he anticipated. A video of someone cutting their penis off.  
But the caption is what really got him, the poster of the video claimed it was him getting a sex change!  
"What is this crap!" he raged out loud.  
He then went to comment, but before that he had the same realization as earlier. So he solved his problem by commenting some laughing emojis.

_Note: Now here's one of many things you need to know about Jon. He puts up a tough guy act because of his huge famous ego. This being said that is how he can easily let something pass by._

A few days after this post happened, he had created his own fan group on Kik. Entitled the Neko Goup.

 _"Jonathan please give me a video of you saying you love me!"_ said one girl.  
_"Jon can you say Levi lost his whole squad, not 20%, not 50%, his whole squad but he just keeps going. and thats why he's my favorite character on Attack On Titan"_ said another fan  
"Wow.. This can be a little overwhelming," said Jon "but I love all my fans.."  
Then one comment catches his eye.  
_"Please say I love you Frienoo Daddy Neko!"_ He quickly views her profile and PMs her.

 _"What's your name? I saw you in my chat. I want to be friends."_ he messages shyly.  
He becomes anxious after time passes and he gets no reply. But then his phone vibrates again.  
_"My name is Nia, I'm a big fan. I would love to be friends"_  
After they message more and more they become extremely close. Then they fall deeply in love together...  
Their relationship thrived, and everyone was jealous of them. This lasted for a while and they always posted pictures about eachother.  
Then Jon posts a picture of Nia as a furry, but he becomes infuriated when he sees one specific comment.

 _ur girlfriend kinda looks like a boy lol_  
He thinks about this for a long time, and this usually isn't like him. Jonathan doesn't let his problems get to his head most of the time. But this was different, and it made him have a realization.  
_Could this mean.._  
_**That I'm gay?**_  
_There's no way I dated her because she looked like a boy.._  
Jonathan kept thinking about this and came to his conclusion after coming across a certain Instagram called drew_dudley.  
After looking through the pictures he was entranced by Drew's beauty.  
"Yes, I'm gay," he admitted.

He wasn't sure when he thought he could bring up his decision to Nia. So he messaged some people in a very .. very.. private Neko Goup and asked for advice.  
After hours of debating he finally met up with her and told him about his choice.  
"I'm sorry, Nia. Being with you has meant everything to me, but I don't think this will work out. I need to explore my sexuality more," he admits quietly.

Nia nods her head. She took it better than he thought she would. They then parted their separate ways leaving the past behind.  
On the way back Jon opens up his phone and searches up the same Insta user.  
"Oh Drew.. You'll be mine one day," he whispers.

Then he presses the follow button.


End file.
